Annie (2014) A Daddy Bats Fic
by Dossypet
Summary: Featuring Fem!Dick or Female Dick Grayson. Life may be hard for Diane Grayson, but she doesn't let that stop her. She's on a mission to find what happened to her parents all those years ago. Bruce Wayne is a busy billionaire who doesn't have time for the joys of life. What will happen when the two are forced together?
1. Diane Grayson

**GUESS WHO GOT INSPIRED BECAUSE I LOVE ANNIE 2014 (It's the only valid annie don't me) Also if anyone has any idea for my other fics I'd love to hear it because I am BRAIN DEAD Please leave a review! :) Also I hope you know I rented the movie just for this. XD -Dossy**

It was the last class period of the day at Gotham Public Schools before winter break, which for Diane Grayson meant history reports.

"So, even though he wanted to do a lot as president, he died of pneumonia after only thirty two days. So, we can all learn from William Henry Harrison and wash our hands so we have better immune systems. The End." The black haired girl smiled at the class as she finished with a bounce.

" Ok! Good job, Diane!" The teacher nodded, sending the girl back to her seat, "Diane G. your turn." A pair of blue eyes flashed up to the front with a wince.

"You sure there's time? I don't wanna keep anyone from vacation." Her blue eyes darted to the clock.

"Just get up here please." The teacher replied, "And where is your essay?" He prepared for the excuses. Diane just tapped her head.

"It's all up here, and it's more of a performance piece."

"Here we go." The teacher sighed sitting back down.

The acrobat grinned with a spark in her eye. After the go ahead from the teacher Diane turned to the class. "My president is Franklin Delano Roosevelt. He was elected in 1932, when almost everyone was poor. So, pretty much just like now, but without the Internet." She paused for the laughter. Pointing at the class she continued, "Everyone except the front row be the poor people. You're hungry and mad. So, growl and stomp your feet."

The class, suddenly way more awake started stomping and growling. Diane nodded. "Front row, good news, you're the rich people. Laugh and clap like you're better than everybody!" The front row let out a round of haughty laughter while they clapped.

"But Mr. FDR didn't like that everyone was poor, so he got them all jobs. He called it the New Deal. Work hard, and you get rich. So, when I tap you, you're rich." She walked among rows tapping several students. The growls started to loose power and the laughter grew.

"He had people build roads and got paid. Cut down trees, and got paid. Made it easy to buy a house, go to college. Soon, the whole country was happy. But don't worry, rich people. You're still better than everyone because you got even richer!"

The Bell rang and the students scattered as they ran to get out of the classroom.

"Good Job Diane!" The teacher called as she joined the rushing students. "Have a good vacation everyone!"

Several girls met Diane as she rushed down the stairs. "Are you going to make it in time?" one asked. "We'll cover for you!" Another replied, before even another one yelled, "Good luck!"

Diane's only response was to smile and reply, "Luck's for suckers." She ran down several streets, avoiding crime alley and the smoker's stop. She stopped in front of a rent a bike stand right as someone was returning their bike. "Got any minutes left?" She smiled hopefully up at the woman.

"About ten minutes" The woman replied looking confused.

"Can I use it please? I promise I'll return it for you!" The woman hesitated before nodding and handing the bike over. Diane flipped up onto it and yelled out, "Thanks!" Leaving the woman in the dust.

Blocks away Diane shoved the bike into the return and just barely made the metro, switching rails multiple times.

Her path was suddenly blocked by a mass of people and she paused to watch the billionaire Bruce Wayne get the crowd excited for a new product his company was selling.

Shaking her head, Diane pushed past the crowd and kept running. She finally pulled to a stop in front of a romantic restaurant just as a man was putting out a sign.

"Any reservations for a Grayson?" She asked the man pleadingly. His only reply was to sigh.

"Listen sweetheart, I told you if anyone I think is even remotely think is your parents, I'm going to let you know. Grayson! Layson! Hayson! Black! White! Whatever! I'll let you know!" He stared down at the small girl and huffed, "I'm guessing you're going to wait anyway huh?"

"Yup." She grinned back at him before turning around and sitting on the far street corner, sitting down, then pulling out her sack lunch from the day. The man watched her with a sad look on his face before shaking his head and getting to work.

Diane gave a sigh and fiddled with the heart necklace with a cut out of a robin in it.

Meanwhile a Mr. Bruce Wayne stood handing out the newest of Wayne Tech Phones. One woman stopped him as he handed her a phone with a smile. "I'm totally going to vote for you for Mayor now." He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well this isn't a fundraising or campaign event, but I would love that!" The woman laughed and threw her arms around him in a hug much to his displeasure.

He quickly cringed away from her touch and after she let go Lucius Fox, Bruce's business manager and friend stepped forward and yelled, "OK that's it! We're done! Thank you!"

As he ushered Bruce away from the crowd Bruce shook his head. "Hose me down, I feel like I'm on fire." Bruce's campaign manager Rupert Thorne walked on his other side.

"You should clean your tongue, after kissing a few babies, you don't want to get colic." Lucius joked as he watched Bruce use hand sanitizer. To his horror Bruce nodded and put a few drops on his tongue. "Aw come on Bruce!" he groaned.

"What? You try shaking five hundred hands tell me how you feel?"

Suddenly a woman shouted from the crowd, "Marry me Bruce!"

Without even hesitating Bruce waved at them and replied "OK sure." Lucius just rolled his eyes.

Diane sat scribbling robins and elephants and her name with chalk on the sidewalk only to pause as a man and woman stepped out of a taxi. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when they appeared as a newly wed Indian couple.

Hours later the owner closed shop and walked over to where Diane was sitting. He bent down and handed her a box. "Sorry they didn't come today." He said giving her a sad smile.

She only shrugged, "It's okay, besides I only come for the free cannoli."

"See you next Friday?"

"You know it!" Diane grinned as she started walking away.

Diane stopped at a corner shop and grabbed a bucket with a single flower in it. The shop owner, Arthur Brown, stuck his head out, "Hey girl! How'd it go?"

"Nah."

"Eh."

"Can I?" Diane held up the bucket.

"Sure! As long as you give those flowers to my lady!" He called as she ran across the street with a thanks.

 **Hope you liked the first part! If so, leave a review! :)**


	2. Miss Jet's Foster Home for Girls

**Chapter Two! Oooooooh! Here we go! Please leave a review! -Dossy**

Diane used the bucket to reach the fire escape ladder, pulling herself up into the building, she scanned the room before dropping through the window. She snuck down the hallway just reaching the door to her room when - "FREEZE! Freeze ya little rat I know you heard me! Get over here!"

Diane turned around to see Jezebel Jet, her girl's home caretaker. She padded over slowly to her before pulling out the flower. "These are from Arthur."

"They look like they're from Arthur." Miss Jet sneered as she threw them out the window.

Diane winced, "I'll tell him that you loved them."

Miss Jet snarled, "Do you think the world wants a smart-mouthed little girl? No they don't or else you wouldn't be here! And the only reason you are here is because I get one hundred and fifty dollars a week from the state. Which believe me, isn't worth it! I should put you on a leash you little-"

Her rant was cut off as Diane pointed at one of her pictures on the wall. "You're so pretty." She stated. Miss Jet sneered.

"I used to be. A bright star. I was in the biggest company of the world, Wayne Enterprises! I was about to seal a deal for them on September 19th, 1991, but I was too good for them! Fired me right before the meeting!"

"You're very smart." Diane nodded.

Miss Jet threw her hands in the air, "I will die with that secret!" She started rambling again but Diane took that chance to run to the safety of her room.

"Hey! Get back here you little monster! I wasn't done with you! I didn't get a chance to tell you how I almost dated THE Bruce Wayne!" She wailed as Diane cringed as she locked the door. "How did I get here?" Miss Jet groaned, grabbing a bottle of Vodka.

Diane sat her stuff down and smiled at the five other girls she shared a room with. Diane was suddenly peppered with questions,"Did you find them?"

"Shhh! Or the witch will hear us!"

"How did it go?"

Diane shrugged, "Nah but it's okay." She trailed off. A chorus of sorry's and comfort were raised as well as more shushing.

"They're never going to be at that restaurant." An older girl named Pepper frowned.

"Be quiet Pepper!" a young girl by the name Isabella whispered

"You be quiet! Diane's never going to find her family! None of us are!"

"Don't say that!" a tiny girl named Mia whimpered.

"Don't listen to her Mia." Diane replied quick to comfort, "You're going to get adopted, I promise." She smiled at Mia then turned at the sound of a snort.

"You keep saying that!" Pepper groaned, "I'm almost thirteen! No one wants a teenager!"

"Yes they do!" Diane argued back, "We all have families somewhere."

Mia piped up again. "Can you read your note again Diane?" the other girls cheered that idea while one shushed them. Pepper only groaned. Diane nodded her head and grabbed the note.

"They went to Delmanie's, ordered two conolli's,

and wrote me this note. Dear Diane, Please know that we love you very much and that we won't be apart for long. If you start to miss us just hold your half of the locket and we'll be holding our half, always know that you're our girl. They're going to come back for all of us, I promise." Diane sighed and looked out the window as she gave the youngest girl a hug.

"Maybe far away,

or maybe real nearby.

He may be pouring her coffee,

she maybe straightening his tie.

Maybe in a house,

All hidden by a hill.

She's sitting playing piano,

He's sitting paying a bill."

One of the other girls joined in with a shy smile,

"Betcha they're young."

Another girl jumped in,

"Betcha they're smart."

The youngest, Mia joined in,

"Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art!

Isabella smiled and sang along,

"Betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be?"

Diane finished off with a sigh,

"Their one mistake, was giving up me.."

She trailed off before shaking her head with a small smile,

"So maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake,

They'll be there calling me baby….. Just maybe."

Diane glanced over as Mia started to drift off onto her shoulder. She smiled sadly and lifted her onto the pull out couch bed, and tucking her in. She glanced out the window at the street and sang,

"Betcha he reads,

Betcha she sows,

Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes." She sang with a shiver, glancing at her threadbare shirt.

"Maybe they're strict,

As straight as a line."

"Don't really care… as long as their mine!" Diane whispered the last line her herself and tried to fight off the empty feeling in her chest. There was always tomorrow.

"So maybe now this prayer?

The last one of its kind…

Won't you please come get your baby?

Maybe?"

Diane sat up late into the night fiddling with her locket, lost in thought.

Bruce groaned as he read the headlines of the day. "Polls continue to drop for greedy businessman Bruce Wayne!"

"Why do you even want to be mayor?" Lucius asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you hated politics."

"Oh I do," Bruce replied, "But think of the good I could do for the city if I was the mayor! Plus a politician supporter for the dark knight wouldn't hurt." Bruce replied with a small chuckle and a grin. Lucius rolled his eyes, "Oh poor you, you really do have such a hard, knock life!"

The peace that was the five girl's bedroom in the girl's home was suddenly broken as Miss Jet slammed the door open and screamed, "Wake up! Wake up you little rats!" While spraying them from a cleaner bottle.

All the girls groaned and protests were heard, "It's so early, and it's Saturday!"

Her only reply was to roll her eyes. "Thank you for the time and date. Now over to stormy for the weather, it's raining! The city called. They're coming to inspect this place so you all need to get up and clean now!"

Diane groaned, "Aren't they supposed to give a couple day's notice?"

Miss Jet sneered at her, "Aren't I supposed to be married to Bruce Wayne? Get out of bed and start cleaning! No breakfast until this place is spotless!" She slammed the door on her way out only to reopen it seconds later to add, "And if you find any loose change over a nickel, it's mine!"

Pepper rolled her eyes murmuring something about hating her as the rest of the girls quickly got dressed.

One of the girls, Tessie, groaned and proclaimed, "I was having the best dream! I was ice skating on real, live ice!"

Isabella only shook her head in response, "Save your dreams for good stuff, like shopping with an unlimited credit card-"

"or swimming in candy-" Mia added

"or going to the moon in a rocket, all things that will never happen! " Pepper rolled her eyes.

Miss Jet suddenly slammed back into the room throwing metal buckets the the girls. "Now clean like your life depends on it, because it does! If this place gets any bad marks I'm feeding you to Batman!" She slammed the door again unable to hear Diane mumble

"Batman helps people.." She shrugged her shoulders and handed a broom to Tessie. "It's a hard, knock life."

The other girls agreed but Mia stopped. "Wait what does a hard, knock life mean?"

Pepper squeezed out a mop. "It means our life sucks."

"Oh! Then yeah." Mia snorted, grabbing a duster.

"It's a hard, knock life for us!

It's a hard, knock life, for us!

Stead of Treated we get tricked!

Stead of kisses, We get kicked!

It's A Hard Knock Life!" The girls sang together as they folded blankets and moved onto the hallway to clean.

"Don't seem like the wind is always howling,

don't it seem like there's never any light,

once a day don't you want to throw the towel in,

it's easier than putting up a fight." Diane sang as she threw garbage into a bag.

"No one's there when your dreams it might get creepy" She shuttered, thinking of her worst nights.

" no one cares if you grow grow or if you shrink!" Mia muttered after hitting her head on the table she was cleaning under.

"Empty belly life!" Isabella groaned as her stomach growled,

"Rotten, smelly life!" Tessie gagged as she threw garbage away.

"Full of sorrow life!" Diane sighed shaking her head.

"No tomorrow life!" Pepper snorted while throwing things into a bin.

Mia started coughing loudly after soot fell on her from the chimney, "Santa Claus we never see, Santa Claus who's that?"

Diane nodded agreeing, "Who's he?"

The girls joined together as they sang, "No one cares for you a bit! When you're a foster kid! It's the hard knock life!

Mia suddenly reappeared, walking down the hallway that the girls were cleaning, wearing a leopard scarf, sunglasses and a 7-11 cup. "Make my bathroom shine! But don't touch my medicine closet!" She mocked as she walked, causing the other girls to giggle.

They just finished up and sang together, "It's the hard knock life!" When Miss Jet slammed back into the room with a roar.

"I said no singing or dancing!"

"It's the hard, knock life." They all whispered glancing at each other.

An hour later had all the girls sitting on the couch looking put together in a spotless multi room apartment. Miss Jet paced the floor like a drill sergeant. "The inspector going to be here any second! Here! You read a book! You braid her hair, blow on this, and put this together." She said throwing a book, recorder, hairbrush, windwheel, and puzzle and the girls.

"What should I do?" Diane asked

"Uhh Pray!" Miss Jet responded, running to the door as the inspector knocked.

"I've already tried that," Mia mumbled, "It doesn't work."

Miss Jet opened the door to find the male inspector writing on his clipboard. "Well hello there." She purred, Jezebel Jet, my maiden name, but I'm not married to it if you know what I mean." She winked at him much to his confusion. He did not know what she meant. Behind them the girls made gagging faces at each other. "Come on in, the girls are just… recreating." She pulled him inside the apartment and as if on cue the girls started doing their "Activities."

The inspector smiled at them then turned to Miss Jet. "Shall we start with the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah! They come for the bathroom and stay for the bedroom!" Miss Jet tried again, only to be met with more mumbling confusion.

"Hey look! The inspector dropped something!" Mia whispered, jumping up and grabbing the piece of paper, the rest of the girls followed.

"It's got all our info on it." Pepper mumbled eyeing it.

"This is what I need to get my records to find my parents!" Diane gasped feeling a grin slowly spread across her face.

"I'll write it down for you while you plan your escape!" Isabella suggested kindly. Diane nodded with a grin.

Diane found the inspector and Miss Jet in the bathroom with her trying and failing to flirt with him. "Can I go to the library and study?" She grinned.

"Can we please talk about this after the handsome inspector with no wedding ring finishes?" Miss Jet replied twitching at Diane's appearance.

"Okay." Diane hummed, mind whirring. "May I have some floss? I think I have some nutritious breakfast stuck in my teeth. Isn't there some in the medicine cabinet?"

"Oh this medicine cabinet?" The inspector tried to reach for it only to have Miss Jet slam it shut.

"I just remembered! We're out of floss! Why don't you pick some up on your way back from the library?" Miss Jet snapped.

"Thank you Miss Jet! Bye Mr. Inspector!" Diane grinned bouncing away.

The inspector chuckled. "Seems like a great kid."

"Oh yeah! She seems great." Miss Jet snorted.

 **Well There is chapter two! Please leave a review it would make my day! ^_^ Also this is my first fic with singing in it so yikes I'm trying my best but idek so oh well.** **Leave a review!**


End file.
